<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day One: Be Quiet by juniper_lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760277">Day One: Be Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniper_lee/pseuds/juniper_lee'>juniper_lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snirius Discord's StarPrince Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniper_lee/pseuds/juniper_lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>November has arrived and Sirius wants to celebrate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>StarPrince Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day One: Be Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic, so please be gentle~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell are you doing here, Black?” Severus hissed from behind his desk. “So eager to see the Dementors again?”</p>
<p>“Why do you think I’m here?” Black asked, brushing the soot off his clothes and grinning obnoxiously. “It’s my birthday and you owe me a present.”</p>
<p>“This will undoubtedly come as a great shock to your inflated ego, but I do not have a present for you,” Severus sneered. “Now leave.”</p>
<p>“Aw, don’t be like that,” Black said, sauntering closer. Sliding behind the desk, he whispered, “I’m sure I can think of something you can give me. Right now, in fact.” </p>
<p>With that, he licked a long, wet stripe up Severus’s exposed neck before mouthing his ear. Severus stiffened. While they had certainly engaged in more pleasurable stress relief as of late, he hadn’t expected Black to seek him out, in his classroom, no less.</p>
<p>“I have class in twenty minutes,” Severus said. Black cheered at the sound of concession, and promptly got smacked over the head. “Be quiet, I have students that will come early.” </p>
<p>“Make me,” Black said, the challenge glinting in his eyes as his mouth opened. Severus grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss before he could do whatever ridiculous thing he was planning. It quickly turned heated, Black licking along the seam of his lips and slipping in his tongue as soon as they parted in a soft moan. One hand reached up to tangle in his hair, tilting his head for a better angle. Arousal sang through his veins as the grip tightened, punishingly hard, and another hand slid into his robes, stroking and rolling each nipple as his mouth was plundered with reckless abandon. </p>
<p>Severus hated how Black was so good at this, that even after all that time in Azkaban Black could still suck his tongue and kiss him sloppy and make him feel like he would come in his trousers like some hormone-ridden teenager.</p>
<p>Finally, he pulled away with a wet pop and Severus struggled to catch his breath, dazed with arousal and vaguely aware of Black beginning to suck at his neck.</p>
<p>“Black - Ah - Stop,” he panted, shoving at Black head. “Black, I mean it. If you leave marks I’ll - fucking kill you.” Pouting, Black reluctantly continued down, pushing open his robes to suckle and bite his pale nipples red. Severus gripped the back of his desk with his free hand as the other covered his mouth, stifling his whimpers. The wet sucking noises seemed far too loud in the quiet of the classroom, and Severus’s face burned with embarrassment at the thought of his students potentially waiting behind the door.</p>
<p>Black looked up at him with a strange look on his face. He’d almost describe the expression as reverent, had they both been very different men. “God, ever since I heard you were teaching I dreamed of fucking you over your own desk,” Black said, his voice low and just as unnerving as that look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Then hurry up and fuck me, you dimwit,” Severus snarled, stomach twisting. “I have class in,” he glanced at the clock, “twelve minutes.” Black blinked and that unsettling look finally vanished, replaced by a familiar smirk.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d never ask,” Black said, rising to his full height and pinning Severus over the length of his desk. His robes were unceremoniously rucked up to his waist and spells, hastily muttered, stretched and slicked his hole. Black teasingly dragged his cockhead over his sensitive rim. “What are the magic words~?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Fuck me or leave, you insufferable pillock.”</p>
<p>“Well, not quite but-” Severus shoved his hips back and Black bit off a curse. “Fine, fine,” Black sighed. Finally, he sank into Severus with a slow roll of his hips and Severus groaned, relishing the burn that danced on the edge of pain. He rocked gently, opening him up with each slow slide. “Remember to be quiet,” he whispered. “We wouldn’t want your students to hear you.”</p>
<p>Then Black began to really move and Severus remembered why he put up with all of Black’s nonsense. Black began to target his prostate with unerring accuracy and building speed and heat pooled in his groin as that unfairly perfect cock pounded into him. Soft gasps and cries caught in his throat, choked down with sheer force of will as low, wanton groans rang in his ear.</p>
<p>He bit down on his hand to muffle his moan after one particularly sharp thrust. Black, the bastard that he was, caught Severus’s reaction and began to angle his hips to deliberately strike true every time. Severus trembled as pleasure sparked up his spine with each thrust, stretched and filled and so warm.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Black murmured breathlessly. “Wonder what your students would think if they knew you were getting fucked over your own desk, if they knew you liked it.” Severus panted, mind hazy with pleasure, clinging desperately at the edges of his self-control.</p>
<p>A hand reached around Severus to wrap broad fingers around his weeping cock. A thumb swiped over his cockhead, teasing his slit and smearing precum liberally over the rest of his length. Severus shuddered, biting hard enough to draw blood to stifle a cry as Black roughly stroked his length in tandem with his thrusting hips.</p>
<p>“I’m so close - fuck!” Black’s hips stuttered and he came, spilling into Severus with a groan. The hot gush inside him combined with the steady strokes of Black’s hand proved too much and, shuddering, he came soon after, clamping his mouth shut to stifle his cry. </p>
<p>Slumping bonelessly over his desk, he struggled to regain his composure with Black draped along his back, nosing and licking at his neck. After enduring a few moments of satiated sucking, he shoved him away and straightened abruptly.</p>
<p>Severus grimaced at the sensation of cum and lube trickling down his leg and spelled himself clean before herding Black towards the fireplace.</p>
<p>“Leave,” he said, before turning away and tidying his desk and fixing his robes. </p>
<p>“Let’s do this again sometime,” Black jauntily replied. 

</p>
<p>Severus ignored him and strode towards the doors, pausing briefly to hear the fireplace roar before slamming them open with a flick of his wand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A huge thank you to the people on the StarPrince Discord server, this story would not have happened without you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>